A World After War- a FairyTail and Harry Potter crossover
by ItzSophYT
Summary: After the war against the Alvarez Empire ends, Lucy is left with no one. So when a magical book transports her to the world of Harry Potter and Hogwarts, will Lucy take a chance and start over? Or will she stay in Fiore with FairyTail despite there being nothing left for her.
1. Chapter 1

We all changed after the war against Zeref. It had broken all of us. For some, like Erza, Gray and I, became lost afterwards. For Gray though, he has it easy, married to Juvia, happy. He no longer has a spark in his eyes sadly. Erza took the worst blow, her mother was her enemy, Jellal had died, and after Natsu, Erza broke. Erza lost everything, including her sanity. She sits alone, whispering to herself in the corner of the guild hall. I lost everything too, I lost my celestial friends, my right arm was slain off in an attempt to fight off the twelve man army, and I had tried to save Natsu. I saw him fade away into darkness. I lost my heart that day. We won the war, but we lost our happiness.

Levy and Gajeel sat at the bar, Gajeel cradling Levy in his arms. Levy had lost her healthy, glowing skin. Her once determined hazel eyes now lacked the lustre they once had. They were empty. It was obvious that Levy had not slept very well in months, the dark circles under her eyes being the evidence of sleepless nights. Gajeel was Levy's knight in shining armour, or Iron armour I should say. He was her shoulder to cry on. Things have been like this since the war ended.

I am currently in the guild library. I sometimes come here to just be alone. So no one can pity me and so I can freely cry. Now, though, I'm cleaning the library. Sorting through the piles of old, discarded magic council documents and books. It is very quiet. My eyes move up to glance at the numerous shelves that still need to be sorted. Sighing, I drag myself over to the plush chairs and collapse myself onto one. Why is life exhausting?

I finally give in and leave the library. I pass the bar, where an empty stool will probably stay empty for a long time. Cana had disappeared on a job with Gildarts, wanting to spend more time with her father. Gildarts was broken at first but he drags on through life like it was any other day. That's the most painful part. I wonder how Erza copes. I certainly can't. I don't have the will to lose myself in sadness. How could I? Fairy Tail is about friendship and Family.

 _'Family, Friendship? Huh? That philosophy drowned in our pain a while ago'_. I spot Mirajane and join her at the counter. She knows what day it is and although I'm trying to take my mind off things she gives me a cup of sake. I gladly take the cup and down the contents, the liquid burns the back of my throat but I don't care to be honest. Placing the cup down I look up at Mirajane who sadly smiles at me.

"Hey Lucy, how have you been?" I'm happy that Mira is smiling, it takes away from the pain she's in.

"I'm well enough Mira, cleaning the library is my pass time. How about you?"

"I'm…" she pauses. "I'm not okay, but I am alright." She glances up to me.

"Then maybe we can drown our sorrows in sake together." We chuckle slightly before Mira's face darkens.

"You know what happens when we drink too much Lucy!" I lightly laugh.

"Mira, I'm not getting drunk anytime soon I can promise you that."

"Okay then. Lucy I best be going, Elfman and Evergreen are coming for dinner!"

"Oh, have fun then Mira." I walk out of the guild, waving to the others who sat nearby, which wasn't many. I definitely miss our glory days.

Walking home down Strawberry Street, I notice that the boatmen don't call out to me anymore. It's obviously visible that things have changed. My skin is paler, I probably have dark circles under my eyes and I'm skinnier. Not by choice of course, the nightmares that plagued me are the reason behind it. Enough about those, I dislike talking about them. Opening my apartment it feels empty. Has been for the past two years. The missing presence of Natsu and Happy makes me shiver. It is cold, pink and white. Clean too, everything a girl's room should look like. I turn around, pacing myself as I walk into the room. The room isn't cold, it's the presence of something cold. Creeping further into the room, I look at the bed. _'Nothing'_. I turn to the table and I see it. The battered ancient book, covered in dust. Many wouldn't recognise it but I do. _'It was supposed to have faded with Zeref. It was meant to be particles of magic not still intact'_. I walk toward towards my desk and look down the book. Wiping the thick layer of dust off the book I see three letters plastered on the cover. _'E.N.D, Etherious Natsu Dragneel. To think that Zeref not only made his own brother a demon but caused my mother's death too! No! Don't think like that Lucy! Without the eclipse gate you would never have even met the Dragon slayers. Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, Rogue. You would never have met Natsu!'_ I don't understand why this book is here and now but I'm going to save a few questions for master. If he were still here anyway. I'll hand it to the magic council, they might want to keep an eye on this book. _'Do I really want to though? It's my last connection to Natsu. But this book is dangerous.'_ I glance at the book and I work out what to do. I grab a pen, opening the cover, I write on the inside.

 _'Natsu, I never got to say I love you, instead I said goodbye._

 _I love you.'_

I put the pen down and shut the book. I know he's gone. But two years ago today everything had changed. I can't say I'm proud of the changes that have happened. I know Natsu died two years ago today but I'm afraid. I'm afraid to believe it, despite seeing him die, I refuse to believe it. In fury, I grab a book bag, sling it over my shoulder and shove the book in there. I should treat the book with more respect, but at this point I don't really care. I rush back to the guild, pulling my coat on as I pass the door. I receive stares directed at me as I pass through the guild and back to the library. Slamming the door I shuffle over the plush chairs, I stumble onto the ground and lean against a chair. Letting the tears flow freely, the palms of my hands only slightly wet from the tears dripping from my eyes. _'Why did you have to die, Natsu!? Why did you leave me again just like you did four years ago!?'_

I wake up on the floor of the library. It can't have been too long, I return to the guild hall and approach Levy. The girl turns to me and faintly smiles.

"Lu-Chan. Been a while, hasn't it?" I return her small smile. Then I remember why I want to talk to her.

"Levy, how have you been? We need to talk more."

"I'm… okay, especially with Gajeel by my side. What about you?" I grimace at the question before putting my hand on the book bag.

"Levy, what I have in my bag may startle you. I found it on my desk at home." I pull out the book and she moves back in shock.

"Lu, did you open the book? At all? H-how?!"

"Levy I opened the book, nothing showed up. If something did I wouldn't be standing here would I?" She glares at the book, tempted to pick it up. Levy shakes her head.

"Lucy, how did you get this book!?"

"Like I said before, it just showed up on my desk, I honestly have no idea how it got there or why?"

"Lu, something's not right. This book faded into particles of ethernano along with Zeref. Are you going to hand it to the magic council?"

"Yes, I was going to take a job on the way, I need some cash." Levy slides the book back into my hands.

"Lucy, I care for you. Be careful, okay. I don't want to lose another friend, I still need to read your novel you know." I lightly laugh.

"Levy, I promise. For now though, I'm going back to the library. I need to finish cleaning."

"Okay Lu-chan. I'm going home, see you." Levy walks off in the direction of the exit. I enter the library once more to finish the cleaning I was there for originally. This place is a mess.

Climbing up the ladder I place books in their correct order, one by one, as to not fall onto the ground below me. I let out a small cry as the ladder slightly wobbles. Sighing, I continue my mission across the library.

In the corner, behind a bunch of spell books. I notice a faint light. It's bright and almost… spellbinding. I climb down the ladder and drag it over to the corner. Shoving a few books back I can see a glowing book. I try to reach for it but my hand is not long enough to reach the very back of the bookcase. It's like my hand is passing through the glowing book, slipping pass the edge of the book and delicately brushing it. I reach further in, my hand running down the spine of the book. I pull out the book from the shelf. It stops glowing and I look at the title.

 _'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'_ Weird. I've never heard of this before? Is it fiction I wonder? I almost let curiosity get to me. _'Lucy, it's a glowing magical book, like hell you are opening it!'_

I climb back down with said book in hand and sit at the table. Why was it glowing? I know some books glow, like the incident back in X784 when Natsu found a weird book and sent us to the past.

Is this different? I have no Idea.


	2. Chapter 2

I finish cleaning the library. All the book have been placed back in their usual spot. I brush my hands and walk over to the desk. The book bag is now empty, and its contents are now spread across the table. A notebook, pens, a light pen and two books. The book that I refuse to even look at, bringing memories of pain, and a mysterious book that was glowing merely minutes ago. Then there's the pouch with the guild mark sewn on, containing keys that I can't use ever again. My eyes begin to swell with tears. I look at my trusty whip. Fleuve de etoile. This is the whip that the faithful celestial spirit Virgo gave me. It's all I have left with magic. The nostalgia is painfully depressing. I look back over to the mysterious book that was glowing before and take it in my hands. _'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, it must be a series of books, the title seems very silly for it to be a single book.'_ My eyes are slightly watery from before. A teardrop lands on the cover of the book, and it abruptly resumes it glowing, except it's very faint. I pull all the items back into my book bag, dragging the bag behind as I begin my walk home.

The night is calm. As I once again walk up Strawberry Street, the light emitting from the houses twinkles slightly. I walk on the edge of the river, like I used to. I small smile appears on my face. Just as I'm in a good mood I feel a drop of rain on my forehead. I begin to sprint and the rain hits harder. _'Rain?! Last time we had_ rain _like this was when Anima was activated. But that can't be right, Anima is in Edolas. There is Juvia but she's not in Magnolia, is she?'_ I'm ripped out of my thoughts as I slip on a puddle of water.

"Woah!"

I need to be careful. I resume my walk on the edge of the river. I continue my walk and I hear something clink on the ground behind me. My keys had fallen out of my bag. I quickly look to see if anyone is watching me before rushing back to my keys. As I swipe my keys in to my hands I slip, falling into the river below me.

"Shit!" I manage to yell out. As I fell in my book bag slipped off my shoulder and is now sinking. _'Guess I have no choice, dammit!'_ I dive down to grab my book bag. The faint glowing from the book has now gone brighter. The book was positively shining! Clutching the book bag in my arms I swim towards the top. I gasp for air as I reach the top, paddling to the bank.

"Oh great! I like this outfit! Dammit!" I drag myself home like a ragdoll. Hopeless.

Pushing myself through the door, I pull on a white button up shirt, dark blue skirt, a yellow vest, white thigh high socks, my combat boots and lastly, Natsu's scarf. I'm getting dressed because I don't think I'll have the emotional capacity for tomorrow. I snuggle the scarf and tuck myself into bed. As I lay in bed my book bag is engulfed in light. _'It's the weird book!'_ I scramble out of bed and reach for my bag. As my hand reaches the bag it too is engulfed in light. _'What the hell is going on?!'_ The light starts consuming my body, I try to move but I'm stuck on the spot. Panicking, I try to yank myself away from the book, but I fail. Desperate, I close my eyes, and let the light consume me.

I open my eyes, the light of day is partially blinding. Groaning, I sit up. I look around and realise that I am no longer in my room but somewhere completely different. _'The light transported me somewhere?!'_ I look around more thoroughly. I'm in a hospital bed, with creamy yellow colored sheets and white curtains. A small desk nestled in the corner of the small space holds a glass of water. The walls are painted white, and the building itself looks fairly old. My clothes that I had put on earlier are folded neatly on the end of my bed, the book bag is placed next to the glass of water.

Suddenly the white satin curtains are swiftly opened, revealing a middle aged woman in long grey robes, an apron adorning her. The woman's hair is hidden in a white bonnet. _'She must be a nurse.'_ She comes over to my bed and looks at me with a warm smile.

"Good morning dearie, I thought you wouldn't wake up for another while, you had quite the injury if I say so myself. Your school uniform is very nice, students where you come from must have lots of freedom."

"Student? Miss, I'm twenty three years old. I don't go to school. If I may ask, where exactly am I?"

"You, little miss are at St. Mungo's hospital. When Mr. Dumbledore brought you in, I was surprised to a young woman like you severely injured." I'm slightly confused but don't question it. The nurse picks my clothes and hands them to me.

"Ok sweetie, get changed and I'll be back." She leaves to let me get changed. I put on my previous outfit. I look at Natsu's scarf, holding the soft but scaly fabric in my hands before wrapping it around my neck. Just as I'm pulling on my thigh high socks, the curtain once again is swiftly pushed aside by the nurse. The nurse looks at me and nods. Beside the nurse is an old man with deep purple robes, a long beard and hair, with spectacles sitting on the bridge of his nose.

"Ah good, your dressed! This man here is the one that saved you, I'll leave you to talk Mr Dumbledore." The nurse leaves, swooping the curtain closed behind her. The old man sits himself on one of the chairs near the small desk and looks at inquisitively.

"You're not from our world are you?" The man states. My eyes widen at the statement. _'He already worked it out?!'_

"I guess, I have no idea where I am, or what happened." I reply quietly. The man continues to look at me before a look of realisation appears on his face.

"I did not introduce myself. I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore, or Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Witchcraft and Wizardry? You have wizard schools here?"

"Indeed young lady. If I may ask, what is your name?"

"Oh, uh I'm Lucy Heartfillia, I am a mage of the FairyTail guild in Magno- I mean my world. In my world, my guild is situated in the town of Magnolia."

"A guild? Very interesting. Lucy, I found you in the field of the school unconscious, with many injuries. I was especially surprised to see you had an amputated arm."

"Had? I still have an amputated arm."

"Are you sure?" I look at my arm and sure enough, there it was. My arm had regrown. My eyes well up with tears. ' _I can see my friends again, I can see my celestial friends!'_

"Who… grew my arm back?"

"The nurse of course, you have them to thank." I smile at the man.

"Miss Lucy, I have an offer I would like you to consider."


	3. Chapter 3

"Miss Lucy, I need someone to protect my school, more specifically a boy named Harry Potter."

 _'Like the title of that weird book! The one that brought me here!'_

"Why? What is endangering this boy, the one you call Harry Potter?" Mr Dumbledore sighs and looks at me.

"There is a dark wizard who goes by the name Voldemort. He is a danger to Harry, whom Voldemort considers his enemy." I contemplate this heavily. _'A kid targeted by a dark wizard! How horrifying! I must accept!'_

"I… I accept, but on one condition, you help me get home, back to my world, where I belong." Mr Dumbledore looks at me and only nods, accepting my conditions, I smirk slightly before I rephrase my sentence.

"Very well, I accept your offer Mr Dumbledore. If there is a dark wizard endangering a boy of all people, then I will gladly fight to defend him." Mr Dumbledore smiles slightly.

"Ah, such strong words. Miss Lucy, collect your belongings and we shall leave." He turns around and leaves. Sighing I look around the room and spot my bag on the table. I stand up and reach out to it. I empty its contents. _'So that book is with me after all, Natsu, you'll never leave me alone, even when you're dead!'_ The book of E.N.D in its tattered state is dry, along with the rest of my bag, my keys are in their pouch. I pick up the pouch with my right arm, the one I lost. I feel a surge of magic.

 _'If I can feel magic, I can use my keys again, and when I entered this world, I must have brought ethernano particles along as well, meaning…'_

"Open! Gate of the Lion, Loke!" I shout out, whipping out his key. I hear the gate open and a bright light appears. Loke the lion appears. Orange hair and ears, fashionable suit. The spirit see me and wraps me in a hug.

"Lucy. You're alright thank goodness!" I chuckle slightly and return the hug.

"It's good to see you again, Loke." I let go of the embrace.

"What happened? I remember you losing your arm and then I was forced back to the spirit world!"

"Loke… it's been two years since then, lots of things happened that I wouldn't have time to explain."

"Lucy, I'm so sorry." Loke looks guilty.

"Loke, that's not the issue at hand, for now I just wanted to see you again. Being able to summon magic makes me feel a bit better."

"Okay, it's good to see you Lucy."

"Tell Aquarius I say hello!" Loke leaves in another flash of light. I put his key back in the pouch and put all my belongings in my bag. I place my keys on my waist where they belong. As I'm pulling my boots on, the nurse once again swishes the curtain open.

"Oh good, you're ready! I'll take you to Mr Dumbledore. I hope you're feeling better!" I quickly scramble for my stuff and follow her. The nurse navigates her way through the maze of patients, beds and doctors until we reach the exit, where I see Mr Dumbledore waiting patiently amongst others. The nurse is about to turn to leave but I stop her.

"Thank you… for fixing my arm, I really appreciate it." The nurse looks at me happily, clearly glad that her work is not taken lightly.

"Not a problem dearest, it is my job after all." The nurse leaves and I'm left with Mr Dumbledore. He nods to me before asking.

"I take it that you have never apparated before." I blink but remain collected.

"No, I haven't, what is apparating?" Mr Dumbledore, l notice looks slightly amused.

"Grab hold of my arm and be ready, you may feel a little bit sick afterwards." I suddenly feel like something is tugging my body and twisting it, my head hurts slightly and I want to vomit. I hear a popping sound and fall over onto the ground. My head is stirring but I come back to my senses.

"Never again, I swear on Earthland I will never do that again!" Mr Dumbledore chuckles loud enough for me to hear it. I notice that we are no longer at the hospital but rather outside under the night sky on a field of some sort. Giant hoops tower at each end of the field and stands for spectators in different colors.

"Well then, I guess we start the tour here. This is the quidditch field of my school, quidditch is a wizarding sport that we play here." My attention, however is not on Mr Dumbledore but rather the night sky and its stars. I see the constellations of Cancer and Leo. Smiling to myself I sigh in content.

"Fascinated with the stars I see."

"Indeed I am. I love the stars." Mr Dumbledore nods, seeming to ponder at something.

"Miss Lucy we must continue, for this is where you will be staying." He points towards a large structure with twinkling lights. The majestic building is a castle, a medieval castle, with towers and barricades. _'Every little princess's dream!'_ I am speechless.

"Welcome Lucy, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I stare in awe.

"It's beautiful."

"Indeed it is, now let us continue." I follow Mr Dumbledore up to the castle. We step inside and walk towards a stone eagle statue.

"Sherbet Lemon." Dumbledore proclaims. The statue abruptly begins to turn, revealing a staircase spiralling upwards. We travel up the staircase into an extravagant office with portraits of many people. _Moving_ portraits.

"Um, Mr Dumbledore, why in the world are the portraits _moving_?!"

"Ah, wizarding photos and paintings move my dear, it must be a bit strange to you, is it not?"

"Oh, it's strange all right, incredible." Dumbledore leads me further into his office before sitting behind a large desk. He gestures at me to sit in the chair in front of him.

"Lucy, at Hogwarts there are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The four houses represent bravery, intelligence, loyalty and ambition. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw have towers, Hufflepuff is located near the kitchen and the Slytherins have the dungeons."

"Four houses, okay." I nod at Dumbledore

"Harry is in Gryffindor, along with his friends, you will be sorted into one of the four houses."

"Very well."

"Then, welcome, Miss Lucy, to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a month since I have arrived in this world, and over this period of time I have moved from the chambers of Hogwarts to the dark but intriguing house of Black, or as Dumbledore told me, number twelve Grimmauld place. I share this house with none other than the man who owns it, Sirius Black. Sirius is a very interesting man and we he told me his story I shared mine with him. We have become sorts of confidants, someone we can trust.

The house on the other hand, or to put frankly the portrait of Sirius' mother completely and utterly detests me. She screeches at me to leave whenever I pass her portrait, and she always mutters about something to do with blood, but I can never make out what exactly she's saying.

Sirius had told me something special was happening today, but I have no idea what. _'The seventh of July, again huh. The dragons, mother, Tenrou, the Grand Magic games and now today… I'm sort of scared.'_ I walk to the kitchen and grab out numerous ingredients from the cupboard. Eggs, salt pepper, cheese and some meat.

"Omelette time!" I cheer. Sirius strolls in from the other room into the kitchen.

"'Morning Lucy, omelette again I see." Sirius sighs.

"Good Morning Sirius, sleep well?"

"Not particularly, mother was muttering nasty things that even I could hear." I nod friskily. Sirius' mother had been muttering things overnight, probably to the vile house elf here, Kreacher. House elves are normally very friendly but Kreacher, as he puts it serves the portrait. He mutters things to me that would make most cry. A knock on the front door disturbs my thoughts.

"Sirius, watch the omelette, I'll get the door." I scuttle past the kitchen and into the front hallway. I open the front door to reveal a pretty woman with small facial features and bright lilac hair.

"Hi there, you must be the traveller Dumbledore told me about. Is Sirius home? I need to speak to him." _'Mr Dumbledore told her about me? She must be that special thing today then!'_

"Ah, yeah, Sirius is in the kitchen." I step out of the way for the woman to pass.

"Thanks, I'm Nymphadora, but everyone calls me Tonks."

"I'm Lucy, pleasure to meet you." I smile at Tonks. I lead the way to the kitchen. I signal to Sirius who doesn't realise that the omelette is burning. I sigh.

"Sirius, you do know that the omelette is burning right?" His eyes widen.

"Merlins beard!" His attention is suddenly moved to Tonks. "'Morning Tonks."

"Good morning Sirius, I'm here for the trip across town." Sirius nods and glimpses at me.

"Ah, yes, that trip. Do you have the funds though?" Tonks smirks knowingly.

"Dumbledore gave me the funds." I narrow my eyes slightly before asking.

"I'm sorry, but I am terribly confused." Sirius and Tonks chuckle before answering in unison.

"Lucy, you're going to Diagon Alley." I blink in confusion.

"Diagon Alley?"

"My dear cousin Tonks is taking you to buy supplies for Hogwarts, Lucy." He looks at Tonks mockingly.

"Indeed I am so Lucy, get changed and we'll get going."

A few minutes later we left the safety of 12 Grimmauld place and into the streets of London. After about half an hours walk through London we reach a very old looking pub with a painted sign. _'The leaky cauldron, what sort of name is that?!'_

"Hello there Tonks!" A man in dark green robes calls out.

"Off to Diagon Alley are we?" another calls.

"I sure am! Have some errands for the ministry to do." Tonks leads me through the leaky cauldron to the back of the building. I'm looking at a blank brick wall.

"Tonks it's just a wall." Tonks smiles smugly at me and shakes her head,

"This isn't just a wall, Lucy." Tonks taps the wall with her wand, three up two across. The wall opens to reveal an alleyway full of light and happiness.

"Welcome, Lucy, To Diagon Alley!" My eyes widen at the sight. _'I love magic here!'_

We travel through the crowds of wizards, witches and their children preparing for the school year. Tonks drags me through the many shops and stores before stopping outside a peculiar store.

"Okay Lucy, See that old shop over there?" Tonks points to an old shop across the alley. I nod. Tonks hands me a pouch full of coins. It's actually quite heavy.

"Go there to get your wand. I will go and get you an animal. Go on, go!" The old shop looks homey, the type of shop that would lure any person in. Wizard or not I can't help but walk towards it as Tonks prompts me to. I open the door and the floorboards creak slightly, on the door is written: "Olivanders, fine makers of wands since 382 B.C" in gold lettering. A faint bell rings as I step through the door and the smell of wood polish and cherry blossoms wavers over me as I make my way to the counter. An old man suddenly appears behind the counter.

"Ah, I was expecting a new customers soon. That must be you, Miss Heartfillia." He oddly enough reminds of Master Makarov, with his wild white hair and eccentric but wise personality that just radiates off of this odd man.

"Come, come, step closer, and give me your wand hand."

"Wand hand?" I question him with my eyebrows raised sceptically.

"Your dominant hand." I let out a sound of recognition before handing him my right hand, which is now bare. I could vaguely see the faint outline from my previous guild mark. I glance at my right shoulder which bears a red FairyTail guild mark in honour of Natsu.

Mr Olivander examines my hand, moving it up and down and looking at the lines on my palm. He drops my hand moves through the back shelves, returning with a black box in hand. Opening it, he hand the wand to me.

"Holly, eleven inches, inflexible, Unicorn hair core. Go on, give it a wave." I wave the wand and nothings happens. Olivander promptly snatches the wand out of my hand and places another one into my hand.

"Willow, ten and three quarter inches, phoenix feather core, whippy." I wave the wand and boxes tumble off the shelves behind Mr Olivander.

"Goodness me no!" The wand is quickly retrieved from my hands. Curiosity bubbles within me and I can't help but ask.

"Mr Olivander, how do you know which wand to give to the wizard?" Mr Olivander stops what he is doing and turns to face me, putting his face close to me.

"My dear girl, it is not I who chooses which wand is right for you, the wand does. Wands need to sense loyalty and trust, give you the right amount of power. Remember this, for it is important for all wizards, Miss Heartfillia. The wand chooses the wizard. Never forget that."

 _'The wand chooses the wizard. An odd but understandable concept. I won't forget it!'_

Mr Olivander disappears behind the array of shelves again and reappears. He hands me another wand and I feel a rush pass through me. It's not good or bad, it's a feeling of recognition, as if you're the wand an equal.

"Cherry Blossom, Dragon Heartstring, eleven inches, whippy." I wave the wand and I feel the rush again. Smiling Mr Olivander places the wand back in its box and hands it to me.

"Be careful with that wand Lucy."

"I will Mr Olivander." I open the pouch Tonks gave me earlier. "How much do I owe you?"

"That will be 12 Galleons please Miss Heartfillia." I pick out twelve golden coins from the pouch and place them on the counter.

"Thanks again Mr Olivander." I smile as I exit. Tonks is waiting outside for me with something blue in her arms. I dash over to her and look to see a blue cat?

"Um, Tonks, is that-"

"Yes Lucy, it's a blue cat. The poor thing ate enchanted blueberries. Do you like him?" His fur is the exact same color as Happy's and I can't help but smile.

"I love him, and I know exactly what to call him."

"What are you gonna name him?"

"Happy, his name is Happy."

"Why Happy?"

"Because he reminds of someone from home"

"If you say so, now let's go, we still have to get some other supplies you know."


	5. Chapter 5

After returning from Diagon Alley back to the safety of twelve Grimmauld place, I feel like having a well-deserved nap. Instead I come home to hear multiple voices coming from the kitchen and dining room. Tonks rushes in without me and I follow behind. I see many unfamiliar faces at the table along with Sirius, Tonks and unexpectedly, Dumbledore. The bearded old wizard has a slight gleam in his eyes, as if he were amused. Clutching Happy in my arms, I stroll over to the kitchen to greet the many people.

"Professor Dumbledore, what a surprise! I trust you're doing well?" Dumbledore chuckles slightly.

"Yes Lucy, take a seat, we have plenty to discuss." He gestures to the table. "The school year is fast approaching, and we need to introduce you to your other professors that will be teaching you this year." I glance around the table and one person who manages to catch my eye is a greasy, black haired man with a hooked nose.

"This is the girl you were telling us about Albus?" He eyes me suspiciously. I glare at him with the same amount of force as he is at me.

"Why yes Severus. This is Lucy, she has kindly agreed to help us watch Harry over the course of the year. Lucy this Professor Snape." I hold my hand out in a kind gesture but Snape just dismisses it. Dumbledore continues introducing me to my professors. A kind but stern woman with her grey wrapped in a tight bun greets me with a smile.

"I'm professor McGonagall. I will be your transfiguration teacher." This process went around in a circle until everyone was introduced. Snape teaches potions, McGonagall teaches Transfiguration, Flitwick teaches charms and so forth. I found out that Tonks works for the ministry of magic as an auror. I guess they're like the magic council soldiers from back home.

I stroke Happy's fur and trudge to my room upstairs, collapsing onto they bed, making sure not to squish happy under my weight.

"Oh Happy, it's not like you can say aye or anything. You're a different Happy, but I love you all the same." Happy just purrs, rubbing his face on my hand. I hear thunder outside and frankly, it matches my mood. Without even grabbing a coat, I ditch Happy on my bed and race outside.

Slamming the door, I walk past the fence slowly and look up at the dark sky, letting droplets of rain dot my face. The downpour starts and I let the rain soak in, dropping down the curb and letting the weather get the better of me. I look down at myself and hope to see a magic light just like the one that brought me here, but I am disappointed. There is no bright light, no magic to take me home. Warm droplet of water run down my face, my tears. And I break.

I hear the door open from behind me, and Sirius sits on the curb next to me.

"Lucy, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" I turn to face him and look back up to the sky.

"It's raining. The rain brought me to this world, I guess I'm searching for a miracle that I just can't have." I sob. "I was hoping that the rain would take me home, of course it was too good to be true." I hear Sirius sigh, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Maybe it's fate, you still have a job to do Lucy, which is protect my god son. Maybe that's what fate wants from you." I sniffle in shame.

"You're right, I made a promise, and celestial wizards never back out on a promise! I can't believe myself! I'm sorry Sirius."

"Don't beat yourself up Lucy, I can understand your desperation to get home, you're in a completely different world to your own, you have to learn new rules, principle and not to mention magic." Sirius stands up and offers me a hand. I take it gratefully.

"Get yourself cleaned up, then come downstairs. I want to show you something." I nod, we walk inside and I rush up the stairs, droplets of water forming a trail up the flight of stairs. I rid myself of my wet clothing and wrap myself in a warm dressing gown. I pick up Happy, stroking his fur gently.

If there's one thing I'm looking forward to its Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry sounds out of our world, which I am, even though I'm from a world where magic is everywhere. I sigh.

I wonder what house I'm going to be sorted into. I hear that Gryffindor are the house of the brave, wild and outgoing. Like Natsu. I feel I would just self loathe in the remembrance of the warmth that is Natsu. Would I fit in with a bunch of brash, bold and happy kids? I don't think so.

Ravenclaw sounds appealing, a thirst for knowledge and a healthy mind. Hufflepuff are the loyal protectors, and then there's Slytherin. The house of ambition and cunning, the complete opposite of Gryffindor. I wonder what that would be like. Would it be like back in the Heartfillia mansion, or would it something worthwhile? I certainly hope it's nothing like it was when I lived with father.

I miss everyone, especially Erza, Gray and Levy. I stand up and open my window to declare my feelings.

"I'm going to come home Natsu! You hear me! I'll get home to you all, to FairyTail!" The school year has a lot planned for me, and I can't help but wonder, what's next. School might still be three months away, but I have a feeling that something is going to happen, and I'm going to be there when it happens.

"I'll see you all again soon, I promise. I'll come back, until then please wait for me. I'm going to make FairyTail proud! I'm a celestial wizard, and we never go back on promises, ever."


	6. Chapter 6

Navigating London- you would think this is an easy task but no, it's damn near impossible. Today's the first of September and I have finally set foot into Kings Cross station, the vast station is a sight to see. It's bigger than Magnolia or Crocus stations, with busy workers commuting to and from various places across the region. I look at the ticket in my hand. _Platform nine and three quarters._ What sort of platform is that? My eyes land on platform nine and ten, and I can vaguely see people disappear through the barrier between the platforms. Of course! I take the elevator with my trolley, which carries my trunk full of school supplies, books and other items that are necessary for the school year.

Did I also forget to mention that Dumbledore cast a spell on me and made me younger but similar to my normal appearance, the only real differences are that I'm shorter, more petite looking with a smaller bust, making me fit a bit more into the fourteen year old age gap.

Lazily lying on top of my trunk is Happy, who is lounging happily. I carefully make my way towards the barrier. Checking behind me to see if anyone's looking, I run towards the barrier. Bracing for impacts I close my eyes, but I don't feel anything. My eyes flutter open.

Instead of the boring station with ordinary commuter going to and fro, I am met with the sight of sunshine everywhere, parents run after their excited children- young and old alike. A big train that oddly resemble those back in Fiore stands, the words _Hogwarts Express_ shine brightly on the train. Students are running down the halls of the train, looking for free carriages. I pick up Happy from his comfortable spot on my trunk, letting him climb my shoulders. I attempt to hoist my trunk off the trolley and onto the train. I manage to get the trunk up on stair, but as I try to get it up the other, I wobble and lose my balance. Happy, me and the trunk were about to go flying, but a firm grip stops us from falling over.

"Need a hand?" I turn to see sleek blonde hair and piercing grey eyes. A boy who clearly grew up as I did by the looks of his clothing and his maintained hair. He helps me up, dragging my case inside the train. He turns to me and hold s his hand out.

"Draco Malfoy, fourth year, pleased to make your acquaintance…" I shake his hand.

"Lucy Heartfillia, and this is Happy" I say, gesturing to the cat on my shoulders. "I'll apparently be joining you this year." The boy I now know as Draco gives me a puzzled look.

"Apparently… Oh are you new to Hogwarts this year?"

"Yes, I've been home schooled in magic up until now, so it's nice to finally join others." A smirk crosses his face.

"Well, then I look forward to seeing you around Lucy."

"You too." I walk down the train looking for a cartridge before settling on an empty one at the end of the train. I glance at Happy who is snoozing on my shoulders before grabbing him and placing him down on the cushioned seats. I cast a quick _Wingardium Leviosa_ to place my trunk on the racks above before dumping my shoulder bag next to me and sitting myself down. Just as I was closing my eyes, the door opens to reveal three teens. A scrawny boy with wild brown hair, glasses and a lightning shaped scar, a girl with bushy brown hair which has been attempted to maintain and a boy with bright red hair and worn out clothing. I move over and drag Happy onto my lap to free more space. The girl speaks up.

"Hi, sorry if we startled you but this carriage is the only one that is mostly empty. I'm Hermione." I give Hermione a smile.

"That's okay, I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you. I'm new here so I would like to make some friends." My mind wonders to a certain blonde boy. I shake my thoughts out of my head.

"Well then, consider us your new friends." The scrawny boy looks up.

"I'm Harry Potter." I give him a small smile. The red haired boy sheepishly scratches the back of his head.

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"Well then, it's nice to meet you all. Now sit down, we still have a while to go." The trio sit down and without knowing it, our conversations lasts the entire train ride. By the time we arrive to Hogwarts, the night sky has risen, peaks of sunlight peeking through. Hermione drags me to the boats with the first year students, introducing me to the half-giant Hagrid.

Sitting myself in a boat by myself, I look up at the castle. Its silhouette stands out against the night sky, twinkling light shine from the windows of Hogwarts. I gasp in awe as we go into a tunnel leading up to the castle entrance.

As we enter the castle, realisation dawns on me. Harry, Ron and Hermione are the ones I'm supposed to look out for, they're all in Gryffindor. I may not be sorted into that house which poses a problem for me in terms of my job. While I personally don't want to be sorted into a house whose traits directly remind me of Natsu, if I have to I will gladly embrace the decision. I sigh and walk up the stairs with the first years, we step into a room where the tall old woman I know as Professor McGonagall is standing waiting for us. She gives me a crisp nod before continuing her introduction.

Professor leads us into the great hall, which is full of students of many ages, compared to when I was last here, when this hall was empty. I take my place at the back of the line, behind the first year students. I look over at the four different tables. Each of them correspond to their houses. Gryffindor and Slytherin, ironically, are placed next to each other on the left side while Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are on the right.

Soon enough, all the first years are sorted and now it's my turn. Before I head towards the hat Professor Dumbledore stands up, tapping his glass to gain the attention of the mass of students. The hall falls silent as the headmaster begins to speak.

"Students, this is Lucy Heartfillia, she has been home schooled and this year has decided to join our beloved school, Miss Heartfillia will be joining fourth year students in their studies this year. Please give her a warm welcome." A faint clapping from the students ensues and professor McGonagall beckons me to sit on the stool.

She places the old, battered hat on my head and I hear a voice.

"Well, you're certainly not from our world. My, you've had quite the experiences. Dragons, dark guilds, near death experiences, war. Another world. Hmm."

"So you look through my memory and base my sorting upon that." I question the hat.

"Yes, mostly. You're cunning, smart and resourceful. But also very prideful and brave. Also very confident. Losing an arm and still fighting on. You have been through a lot miss Heartfillia. It's like you're a combination of nearly all the houses."

"I'm a tricky person to sort, aren't I?"

"Yes, yes you are. The things that stand out to the most are your bravery, courage and determination. I think the best place for you is…" I internally sigh knowing what's coming.

"GRYFFINDOR!" I hear the Gryffindor table cheer in delight, I look over to the Slytherin table and see a platinum blonde boy look down. Plastering a smile on my face, I walk down to the Gryffindor table, taking my place in Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

As much as being in the same house as Harry and co. I feel utterly alone. Harry, Ron and Hermione, while they're my friends, they keep their secrets. I'm also the newbie of the house, the fourth years have all gone through the past three years of school together, meaning that they all have established groups, making me the third- or in my case fourth wheel to everyone.

On another note, Dumbledore came to me earlier, just before dinner ended on the first night to inform me of an event taking place this year. The triwizard tournament. Because I have shed light to him about my magic, he is letting me participate- or put in a nomination to participate. A day into the school year, the school staff is preparing for the international guests to arrive.

"Attention students!" Dumbledore's voice rings through the great hall, I smile slightly, knowing what a surprise the others have in store for them.

"Now that you have all settled in, I have a very special announcement to make. Hogwarts is hosting a very special, historical event known as the triwizard tournament." Murmurs escape students' lips, wondering what on earth land this tournament is. I can hear Hermione whispering harshly about the tournament to Harry and Ron.

"This event, is a competition between schools, to help make friends with international wizards and Hogwarts is no exception, to explain more, along with the rules and restrictions of the tournament is Barty Crouch, from the ministry of magic."

A severe and concerned man, with a neatly groomed mustache and a bowler hat steps forward, a bulky item covered by cloth in his hands.

"The Triwizard tournament is a historical series of challenges that three champions, from three wizarding schools participate in, these challenges are often dangerous and sometimes even deadly. Due to the safety concerns of this tournament, only those who are either extremely gifted- "The man's gaze shifts to me. "Or over the age of seventeen may participate." At this statement choruses of groans filled the hall. The noise dies down and Dumbledore takes the stage again.

"Now let us welcome our guests, the lovely students of Beauxbatons academy and the students from Durmstrang institute!" The great hall doors burst open to reveal students clad in blue uniforms. They grace the great hall with their polite and overbearing friendliness. Following behind the French students are the rough and burly looking students, with severe looks engrained in their faces, with traditional soviet-style winter wear, as if it were extremely cold. They bang their staff's on the stone floor, doing intricate flips and tricks, making the student body awe in excitement.

Once again murmurs chorus through the Hogwarts students when they see a teen walk in last along with who looks to be their headmaster.

"Merlin's beard! It's Viktor Krum! The star quidditch player!" Excited whispers fill the air. I'm confused as to why everyone recognizes him, before realizing that yes, quidditch is an international sport. Soon, the great hall quiets down and we all turn our attention back to Mr. Crouch. He unveils the big item in his hand, presenting a large goblet made out of stone to the crowd of multi-national students. A blue, illuminating flame lights up the great hall in an indigo hue.

"This," Dumbledore begins, "Is the Goblet of Fire. To nominate yourself to participate in the tournament, you must write your name down on parchment and place it into the fire. Those whom the Goblet deems worthy shall participate." I catch the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes when he glances at me knowingly, as if he knows that I'm planning on participating.

"We wish you all the best, and to those who are chosen, be wary and be strong for you will face challenges many have not survived. Now, off to your dormitories, you all have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." With that said, we all begin to head back to our dorms. I spot Harry, Ron and Hermione not far in front of me, heading towards Gryffindor tower.

Climbing up the steps, I pass the fat lady's portrait and continue climbing to the top of the tower for some fresh air. I push open the door to the top, savoring the warm summer night. I lean against the stone wall stopping me from falling, folding my arms in a relaxed fashion. I pull out Aquarius' key from under my robes, rubbing the key with appreciation for my first spirit.

I miss Aquarius, it's been nearly five years now- four since the battle against Tartaros and three since the war against the Alvarez empire. The guild has fought so many adversaries, and yet the ones that scarred us the most are the ones that we won victoriously after lots of effort and work, the ones with the most losses, the most recent being the toughest and saddest period of life. I look up at the stars, hoping to spot Aquarius. No luck, the clouds cover the night sky like a blanket, keeping the warmth in the atmosphere and the stars out of sights reach.

A sudden light appears next to me and I know immediately who it is.

"Loke." I acknowledge his arrival.

"Princess, are you okay?" the brown haired spirit asks. I let out a lengthy sigh of frustration.

"It's just… I feel so alone and yet so free at the same time, like the guild's sadness has been lifted off my shoulders, but I'm the outcast here, I'm alone."

"You have Harry, Ron and Hermione, don't you? Aren't they your friends?"

"They are, I spend most of my time with them, but they have their secrets and even then they can be a bit overwhelming, sometimes it's just too much to be around them." Loke nods in understanding at my response.

"Lucy, you should go to bed, you do have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." I stifle a yawn, only reinforcing what he just said to me.

"Say hello to Aquarius for me, will you Loke, everyone else too."

"Goodnight princess." I roll my eyes at his comment and turn to head back down to the dormitory. I walk up to fat lady, expecting the portrait to open, but I'm alone.

"Password child?" She asks impatiently "Portraits need their beauty sleep too." I rack my mind for the password. I realise, that no one has told me what it is.

"Shit." I curse.

"No, it's not shit. No password, no entry." I look at the fat lady with pleading eyes, but she just huffs furiously. I stalk down Gryffindor tower, in search of the caretaker, Filch, who will surely excuse me for not knowing the password. I walk through the quad towards the great hall, hoping to find Filch or at least, his cat Mrs. Norris. I hear footsteps and turn, thinking it's Filch, but instead its Draco, the boy from the train who helped me lift my trunk.

"Draco," I hiss quietly. "What are you doing here?!" I stalk up to him, still keeping an eye out for Filch.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a walk, what's it to you."

"I was just curious is all, I'm looking for Filch so he'll excuse me from being out of my dormitory because no one told me the password." I mumble in embarrassment. The blonde's grey eyes widen in alarm.

"Are you insane, that's guaranteed to get you a detention, Filch doesn't care. He enjoys seeing the students suffer, believe when I say this, detention is not fun." I stop.

"Oh, well we should hide somewhere better then, his office is next to the great hall is it not?" We look at each other in panic when we see Mrs. Norris stalk into the quad.

"Run." I whisper to him. We bolt towards the dark arts classroom, and then turn into the middle courtyard, where the road to the Quidditch pitch is. I hesitate, yanking Draco to the bell towers, we run up the twin towers and crouch down, silent as can be. I hear Filch run into the courtyard below us.

"Anyone here girl?" Filch releases a nasty grunt of frustration. "Guess not. You tried Mrs. Norris, next time we'll catch those pesky students." The caretaker and his cat stalk off back towards the great hall and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Draco and I creep down the towers, being careful to not attract attention.

"Do you know where McGonagall's office is, I'm sure she'd be understanding as my head of house." Draco snorts.

"What's so funny?"

"At least you have an understanding head of house, Snape's just down right cruel sometimes." I chuckle to his answer.

"He really hates Harry doesn't he." Draco laughs quietly at this statement.

"Can't say I blame him, Potter is just down right… frustrating. He has all this fame, all the support in the world and he thinks he's at such a disadvantage, he has no idea what it feels like to be-"

"From a rich family, where expectations are set, where you have no freedom and where you constantly feel alone? I know the feeling." Draco eyes me curiously.

"You're from a noble family?"

"I don't like it, I never use my surname anymore as means to get by, I earn my own credibility." I have the feeling that I can trust Draco.

"I ran away from home years ago, my mother died when I was young, my father became distant and cold, and after my father arranged for me to married to someone I never met in the future I snapped, I told him no and left." Everything became quiet as we fell into comfortable silence.

"We should probably head back to our dorms." I say reluctantly.

"You don't know the password." He reminded me.

"I know." We walk back to the step of Gryffindor tower, being careful to avoid very visible places so Filch and his cat along with other teachers won't spot us. We reached my destination, but the Slytherin dorm is back across the other side of the school, in the dungeons. I smile at his kindness, knowing that he didn't have to walk me back.

"Thank you for walking me back Draco." I gesture to him.

"It was no problem, just a pesky cat and an evil caretaker, just the usual." I laugh.

"In all seriousness though, will you be okay getting back to your dorm?" I ask him.

"I'll be fine. My dorm isn't too far away." I pick up on the lie but let it slide.

"Goodnight Draco." He gives me a gentle smile, a contrast to his gloomy self.

"Goodnight Lucy." He stalks down the hall, further away from the tower. As he leaves I turn to look at him.

 _'_ _Who is this boy?'_


	8. Chapter 8

I stir as my shoulder gets shaken violently. My back is aching and I'm sore all over, that's what you get when you sleep against a stone wall.

"Lucy?!" I hear a feminine voice call out. "Lucy!" I snap awake to the face of bushy-haired Hermione Granger.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" I slur in a rush, eager to Hermione's painful grip on my shoulder.

"Thank goodness you're awake! I thought you must have been dead for a second there! Don't scare me like that." I rub the back of my neck in embarrassment, a heat spreading through my cheeks.

"Sorry Hermione." I murmur.

"Why were you asleep out here anyway?" I think back to the night before, and our escape from Filch and his goddamn cat Mrs. Norris along with Draco.

"I was never told the password into the common room." I reply sheepishly, hoping she believes me. Hermione offers me hand up from the floor of castle and I gladly take it.

"Are you going to come into the common room?" My mind wonders towards the Triwizard cup, it's blue flame illuminating the great hall.

"I think I'll go ahead and eat breakfast first, so I don't dirty my clean robes." Hermione gives me brisk nod, clearly not believing me. I head to the great hall, while it's still early, with a piece of parchment in hand, my name and school: in this case Hogwarts, scribbled on to it with cursive hand writing. I enter the hall; a few students sit at their respective house tables, while others are sitting with their friends. Other than that, the hall was quite empty.

Deeming it safe, I head towards the cup, an iridescent circle surrounds the cup. I recognize it as an age line, to prevent those under age from crossing it, but I feel like this line will exclude me, given the look the representative from the ministry of magic, Mr. Crouch gave me yesterday. I wearily step over line, hoping it won't stop me. After a few seconds I feel safe.

I reach on my tiptoes and let my piece of parchment go, engulfing it in the blue flames. I hear the students in the hall murmuring, and turn to leave only to face Draco. I smile at his presence, since he is kind enough to open up to me.

"Morning Draco, have a good sleep?" I ask smoothly, a cheeky grin on my face. He gives me look, but can't help himself as a shit-eating grin plasters his face.

"Good enough, you?"

"Just peachy." I mumble, this only encourages him and his grin splits wider. I struggle to contain a laugh, and before I realise it, I sit next to him at the Slytherin table, grabbing a piece of toast. A few dirty looks are sent my way from the other members of Slytherin house, the younger students look at me with something akin to awe and me, I just smile.

"So, what were you doing with the cup, trying to look at it without getting shot out by the age line." Suddenly I remember, I'm not actually fourteen, I'm twenty-three. No wonder the age line accepted me. I decide to tell Draco the truth about me entering the tournament, careful to leave out details that will break my cover.

"I put my name in the cup." I state bluntly. I hear gasps and some drop their cutlery with a clang as shock choruses across the Slytherin table.

"How?" I had to think of something fast, knowing that telling the Slytherin members that I have other worldly magic is not a good idea.

"Um, hehe, well, Fred and George were planning on drinking some aging potion of theirs, but I think it was a bit much, so I borrowed a tiny bit…" Draco just gapes at me.

"You, miss Heartfillia are a genius." I laugh at his antics along with the others around us: Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, I need to go get ready, especially after yesterday. It was nice meeting you all." Choruses of replies flooded my ears and I smile at the group. I rush back up to Gryffindor tower, changing into fresh robes and grabbing my books for my first classes of the day: Potions and defense against the dark arts, both with Slytherin house.

While most Gryffindor's would absolutely complain (i.e. Harry and Ron), I happen to be really happy because A: Professor Snape favors Slytherin and guess who's friends with his favorite student, and B: our dark arts teacher seems pretty cool. A retired auror, I cannot even imagine what he has seen in his lifetime as a law enforcement wizard, although I have seen some gruesome things myself.

I collect everything I need, shoving it into a small bag Virgo gave me earlier in the week, casting a quick _Wingardium Leviosa,_ making sure not to get caught using magic in the corridors, I head down to the potions classroom in the dungeons. As I enter, there is already a clear divide between the two rival houses, and I sneak into the seat next to Draco and his friends, while still staying in the Gryffindor side of the classroom. I give the group of Slytherin students a discreet wave, as to not be scrutinized by my fellow house members.

The air immediately gets cold with the bitterness that is Professor Snape, he just has an aura of darkness and misery about him that even I get the creeps.

"Welcome back, students." He drawls, "I trust that you have all had a good holiday and _plenty_ of time to catch up, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley" He continues, scrutinizing each and every Gryffindor student, namely Harry, with a look of pure disgust, as if we are bugs needed to be squished. Snape notices Draco and I sitting next to each other and I can see the surprise in his eyes, but he says nothing. I make a mental note to thank him later. He begins to talk about the preciseness of potions and how it is an art.

"Potions that can ensnare the mind, brew death and even-"

"He does this introduction every year, I always tune out." I shush him, wanting to hear every word, copying down the speech onto parchment. He finishes his speech.

"Today, we will be brewing the draught of sleeping death, pair up and turn to page 512 of your text books. I expect you all to have at least some form of a decent potion by the end of the lesson. Begin." The classroom explodes with movement, as students scramble to collect their ingredients and cauldrons. Draco and I pair up, as I seemingly thing that either pairing with Seamus or Neville, seems like a terrible idea, and Draco wants to avoid Pansy's obvious affection for him.

Looks of surprise are sent our way, and before we know it, there is gossip around the classroom. Of course I ignore this as Draco and I finish the potion to almost perfection. Snape, being quite pleased with our potion saying it is 'adequate', he allows us to leave early and head up to our next class: Defense against the dark arts.


End file.
